


Sleeping with your brother

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori and Fili started sleeping together years before the quest<br/>They continued during the quest<br/>And after it.<br/>But Nori often has to leave, and Fili find himself lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with your brother

**Author's Note:**

> I'm losing control over my fics. Nori has taken over my mind.  
> Well, Nori and Ori.  
> I've stopped fighting them and I've just accepted that they'll do whatever the fuck they want.  
> Also, this is a fic to celebrate the fact that Fili/Nori has replaced Fili/Dwalin in my heart, yay!

It had started long before the quest. One night, in a tavern, Fili had met a bad dwarf. A very, very _bad_ dwarf, with long red hair tied in an elaborated way that made him look like a star. At least, that was how it had seemed to Fili at the time. Admittedly, he had probably been drunker than a prince ought to have been. But it had amused that very bad dwarf, and they had started talking and joking and flirting and one way or another, they had ended in a bed together. To this day, Fili still wasn't sure _whose_ bed it had been, but he knew for sure it was neither his nor the other dwarf's.

It could have ended then. It probably should have ended then.

Six months later, then had met again in that same tavern, and things had gone the same way. Fili wasn't quite as drunk this time, though. He could only notice the many knives that his bad dwarf kept, and wonder how many more there were that he hadn't seen. Probably a lot. So he made sure to show off a few of his as he undressed, but not all of them. He was fairly sure his bad dwarf would know he'd kept a few hidden, but that was the point, really.

Their third encounter happened a few months later.

The fourth one a couple weeks after.

At the fifth one, they exchanged names. Not the real ones, of course. Fili presented himself as Sudri, to which his bad dwarf laughed and called himself Nordri. Using the name of legendary star-crossed lovers made the whole thing feel deliciously _naughty,_ and it was already fairly naughty to begin with.

It became a habit of sorts after that. They didn't have an agreement of any sort of course. They weren't the sort. But they both knew they could easily meet in that tavern, if they were both in town and in the mood for it. Which they often were. They would take a room there, and stay for an hour or two, or sometimes for the entire night. That didn't happen often, but Fili always enjoyed it very much. His bad dwarf liked it rough most of the time, and the prince didn't mind one bit. But when they stayed the night, the bad dwarf tolerated a certain amount of cuddling, and Fili liked that more than he should have. Bad dwarves with hidden knives weren't the sort of people who should cuddle and hold tight as you slept.

Fili had never been one for good ideas.

It ran in the family.

And maybe he got a little attached to his bad dwarf. Which was an even worse idea than cuddling, really, but he couldn't help it. They shared the same dreadful jokes, the same love for deadly, beautiful blades, and his bad dwarf loved to be fucked the exact way Fili loved to fuck. It wasn't much to base affection on, of course. But it was enough for the prince.

He never said a thing. His bad dwarf was a thief or worse, and a very good one, good enough to command respect and terror from the other ruffians in their tavern. Whereas Fili was a prince, even if his kingdom had been lost long before his birth, and his uncle's heir, which meant he had responsibilities. His dwarf was the sort who'd never go for romance with anyone, and _he_ couldn't afford to have any sort of serious affair with someone who wasn't either noble or rich.

It lasted like that for a dozen years, until Thorin decided that the time had come to go reconquer his stupid kingdom. An idea for which Fili had little enthusiasm, to be quite honest. He liked it in the Blue Mountains. Maybe they didn't eat in plates of gold, but it was a nice enough place, and they could easily get pipe-weed from their shirelings neighbours, something that Erebor certainly didn't have. Still, his uncle decided and he followed, as was his duty.

Every free night he had before they left was spent in that tavern where he always met his bad dwarf. Fili hoped to see him one last time. He still wouldn't say anything of course, but he needed closure of some sort, and a chance to say goodbye. He never had it. Some of the regulars told him his bad dwarf had gotten himself arrested, and had been executed for his crimes. Fili felt like his heart had been torn from his chest and thrown into fire.

He told himself that it was better that way, and that liking that bad dwarf had been a terrible idea anyway.

He didn't have as many regrets about leaving the mountains now.

 

* * *

 

It had been a surprise to see his bad dwarf alive in that hobbit hole.

It had been just as surprising to learn that his dwarf had brothers, and that he had joined Thorin's Company to protect them rather that to obtain a pardon.

“I could have escaped whenever I wanted,” the bad dwarf explained. “But it was either to follow them that way.”

Fili nodded. That made sense, of course, and it made him rather proud. Of course his dwarf couldn't have been caught that easily, he was the _best_.

“And you're a prince, then. That explains a lot. Well, I'd never been fuckedby an heir to the throne before. Thanks for making me cross that on my to-do list, my prince.”

“Don't call me that.”

“What should it be, then? Your _highness_?”

“Fili. Just Fili.”

“And I'm Nori. _At your service_ ,” his dwarf added, with a wink.

“Yes, I've enjoyed your services before. I hope I will again.”

“Just ask then, princeling, and we'll see about it.”

Fili asked once or twice during their trip. There weren't many occasions for it, but they took every single one of those. They talked too, properly talk, for the first time since they had met. The more time they spent together, the more Fili knew he was well and truly fucked, and that it would hurt like hell the day his... whatever it was he had with Nori would end. And it would end, sooner or later.

He just had to make the best of it while it lasted.

* * *

 

Nori had a little brother by the name of Ori, a pretty little thing of a scribe. In other circumstances, Fili might have tried his chance that way, but he was fairly sure that it would put a serious dent to his non-relation with Nori if he started flirting with his baby brother. Not to mention the fact that Dori, the eldest of the family, was _terrifying_.

But not enough to scare off Kili, apparently.

Fili had always thought that his little brother had no interest in romance of any sort. He had apparently been wrong. Kili had fallen for that gorgeous little scribe, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Both Thorin and Dori tried to keep the two young ones apart of course, for the sake of propriety. Nori found their efforts very entertaining.

“Ori isn't half as innocent as Dori likes to think. He may look like a kid, but he knows what he wants, and I've always made sure he knew there was _nothing wrong_ with that, as long as everyone involved wants it too. As soon as they can find a moment of peace, you can bet your brother will end up on his knees, and he'll enjoy every moment of it.”

“Could you please not mention my brother's sex life in front of me?”

“I'm actually taking of _my_ brother's sex life here, princeling, and if you think I haven't noticed how you look at him, you're wrong.”

“ _Everyone_ looks at him,” Fili protested. “ _Oin_ looks at him, for Mahal's sake.”

“But you do it more than all of them together. You'll have to ask your brother if you can borrow him, someday.”

“I don't think they have that sort of relation,” Fili answered, looking at the two love birds who were staring at each other across the fire. “Knowing Kili like I do, he'll want to do things the proper way and to marry Ori, if uncle will allow it. And if it's not allowed, he'll probably marry him anyway, because he's a romantic fool.”

“There's a lot of fun that can be had with a married couple.”

“Not if one of them is my _brother_.”

“You've got to broaden your mind, princeling. I got fucked by brothers once. Twins, too. There's a lot to be said for it.”

“Should I suggest a tryst with you and Ori then? If you're that open-minded, it shouldn't bother you one bit, right?”

Nori laughed at that.

“See, there's a difference between you and me. If I so much as _touch_ Ori, I'll be killed in the minute by Dori, because he's been looking for an excuse for years. You do it... he'll get mad, but he won't do a thing, 'cause you're a prince.”

“You can't know that.”

“Well, your brother is still alive, so I _do_ know it. But find a way to suggest that to Ori while making sure Do doesn't hear of it, and I'll try it.”

He winked then, and Fili certainly did _not_ blush at the sudden flood of images that his traitorous mind offered him. He had always enjoyed his time in bed with his bad dwarf after all, and Ori was such a pretty little thing...

But a pretty little thing upon which his brother had set his heart, and that was something Fili would never interfere with.

 

* * *

 

It was the first night in Rivendell that Ori and Kili found the occasion to consummate their new love, and they both seemed very happy of it. And Fili too was glad for them, until he noticed that his little brother did not seem too eager to sit anywhere that day. Which he found suspicious to say the least.

Kili blushed and stuttered terribly when asked about his performance of the night, but in the end his brother managed to find out the details of it, and he was... well, horrified wasn't the word, not with Kili smiling like that, but _shocked_ at least. Princes didn't _get fucked_ , and people like Ori didn't _fuck anyone_.

“He's so little!”

“Not everywhere, trust me on that,” Kili said with a shy grin. “He's not little _at all_ there, and he... knows how to do things. I've never been too impressed by the general idea of... _this_ , before, but now I really see why you like it so much.”

“I don't enjoy _that_! I've never been... taken. I'm a _prince_!”

“A prince missing on something wonderful,” Kili sighed dreamily. “He said we can try the other way tonight if I want, but I'm not sure I want it, really. It was so nice to have him in control like that.”

Fili tried to imagine Ori in control of anything, but failed to. Ori was a scribe. Scribes didn't control anything, they were there to be ordered around and to do what whoever paid them told them to do. That was the order of things. Scribes didn't go and fuck princes. It wasn't how things were supposed to be.

But he didn't insist. As long as Kili was happy, the rest didn't matter.

* * *

 

Over the following weeks, Fili tried his best to not fall in love with Nori. It proved difficult. It was one thing to tell himself he was merely attracted to him when he knew nothing of his bad dwarf, and only had a reputation and a dozen words exchanged in as many years to go by. But the more he talked to Nori, the more he could see which part of his reputation were true and which one weren't, and he could discover things that none of the thieves and throat-cutter he worked with would ever have guessed. He tried to hide it, but Nori was kind, with people whom he felt deserved it at least. And sure, the list was short, but that was for the best, because Fili was sure there was _nothing_ his bad dwarf wouldn't do for such people.

He wondered sometimes if he'd make it to that list someday.

When Bilbo told him in Thranduil's dungeons that Nori had asked after him, he knew the answer was yes.

“I'm not supposed to have told you that of course,” the hobbit explained with a gentle smile. “But you are so sweet the two of you. “

“Sweet?”

“Adorable.”

“I am a prince, master Baggins, as well as a warrior. I'm not sure I like being called sweet, or adorable for that matter.”

“Cute, then.”

“That's hardly any better! I'm sure you do not talk to _Nori_ that way.”

“My boy, you are all behind bars, and I'm not. You would not imagine how liberating that feels. I've called your uncle an impatient ass when he tried to say I was taking too long in making you escape. I can tell you that you make an adorable couple with our company's real burglar, and I can tell him too. The only ones I try to not anger are Dwalin and Dori, and that's only because I'm not sure even an elven cell can contain them should they _really_ want to get out.”

“We're not a couple, and we're not cute,” Fili insisted.

“You are, and you are. Now if you don't mind, I'm afraid I have to leave. I'm passing messages between Ori and Kili, and they'll be dreadfully worried if I'm late.”

“Wait! Before you go, I... next time you see Nori, tell him to hurry the fuck up and help you find a plan to escape.”

Bilbo laughed.

“I'll do that, my boy.”

Three days later, they were leaving the dungeons.

“Fast enough for you then?” Nori asked as they were waiting to get into their own barrels.

“Don't sound so proud of yourself, Bilbo did all the work.”

“I helped.”

“Yeah, I bet you did.”

 

* * *

 

Their too short stay in Laketown was interesting. It was the first time since Rivendell that they had proper bedrooms, and everyone made full use of those, one way or another. Most of the company just slept and rested, of course, but a few of them had far more interesting things to do. Apparently, nearly starving to death in a forest and then being trapped in a dungeon for weeks had made Thorin and Dori shift their priorities, and they didn't mind so much that the company's youngest member were madly in love with each other. No one try to separate Ori and Kili anymore. Fili would probably have teased his brother about the perpetually astonished grin he wore these days, and how well fucked he looked, if he hadn't been otherwise occupied.

It was his last chance to have any time with Nori, after. Once they reached the mountain, things would change, one way or another. They would either be killed by the dragon, or Fili would become a real prince at last, and have to start acting like one. Thorin might tolerate Ori, but he'd never accept Nori. And Nori himself wasn't the sort to settle down.

So Fili took what he could take, as he had always done before.

 

* * *

 

Things went very, very wrong once they were in Erebor. Thorin started changing after the dragon's sudden departure, and though he tried to hide it, it terrified Fili. His uncle had never had an easy character, but this was worse than yelling at people for not being good enough, or just because he cared about them too much. No, Thorin had become... aggressive, and obsessed with Thror's stupid stone, the very Arkenstone he'd never mentioned without a curse in the past. The stone had become the only thing he cared about, the most precious part of his treasure.

 _His_ treasure.

He hardly ever called it _theirs_.

It turned very bad when a delegation of men and elves came with claims upon that treasure.

It took a turn for the worse when Bilbo betrayed them.

After their hobbit was sent away, they started preparing for battle. Fili had tried to protest against the whole thing, claiming it was stupid and pointless, only to be firmly reminded that he was Thorin's heir only, and that his opinion was of no consequence whatsoever.

The night before the battle, Ori came to find him. The little scribe was oddly calm, which Fili found more unnerving than if he had been crying and shaking in fear.

“We might all die tomorrow, can't you at least look a little scared?”

“I made my peace with death in Mirkwood,” the scribe answered. “I was prepared to die there, so all that's happened since is... just an unexpected bonus, really.”

“Shouldn't you be using that... bonus to spend time with Kili, though?”

“I am, and I will again. But I wanted to talk to you about Nori first. It's been a bit hard on him lately, though he's a stubborn idiot, and he won't show it. He... Bilbo and him were good friends, you know. He really liked the hobbit. Well, I suppose I can stay he likes him still, since neither of them has died yet. But that means in a matter of days, he's lost his friend and his... _you_.”

“He hasn't lost me! And there... look, you and Kili are stupid romantics, but Nori and me it's... not like that. Not like you two.”

Ori rolled his eyes in annoyance. He looked like someone who'd had this conversation before, and was getting very tired of everyone's idiocy.

“I know you all like to joke that I spend all my time looking at Kili, but it's not all I do,” he grunted. “And even if it were, Kili spends enough time with you that I get plenty of occasions to see you too, and I see you looking at my brother far more than necessary. Whenever you aren't with your brother, you're with mine. And you look at him like he's something precious you can't have, or a great wild thing you'll never tame.”

“So Kili was right, you really are a bit of a poet.”

“And you're a bit of an idiot. You _can_ have Nori. When we left the Shire, I'd have told you that you just needed to play it smart and you'd get him, but honestly, we've reached the point where smartness is not even a requirement anymore. We're all going to die tomorrow, as you've said yourself, so what's the risk?

“I'm a prince, I can't...”

“And in a couple hours, you'll probably be a dead prince. So my question is, do you want to spend what little time you have left brooding and looking as grim as your uncle, or would you rather go to Nori and be all mushy and ridiculously adorable with him until we have to leave for battle.”

“We would not be adorable.”

“Of course you wouldn't.”

“We would be handsome and fierce and unbelievably attractive.”

“Sure you would. Now go to him, or I will have to take you there by force, and you will not like it at all. Come on! Go!”

A small part of Fili's brain noted that Kili was right: Ori could take control, and he was impossibly hot when he did so. But that part was soon silenced by the rest of his brain that informed him that the little brain was almost as scary as his eldest brother at the moment, and that he was losing precious seconds he could have been spending in the company of Nori.

Nori to whom he decided to declare his love, and who seemed rather untouched by that sudden declaration.

“It's a terribly idea you've had, falling for me,” he claimed. “I'm not really the sort of dwarf for you. I'm not even properly noble.”

“If that's your only objection...”

“It's not. I'm not the sort to settle down. I'm not the sort to be faithful. Even if I like you, I'll fuck half of Middle-Earth as soon as you turn your back, or as soon as I go away, and I'll go away often enough.”

“As long as there's a tavern where I can meet you, I'm fine with that. And really, unless you run away right now, I don't think you'll ever get to fuck half of Middle-Earth. Though I would love to hear about that if you do it. That would make quite the story.”

“You've talked to Ori, haven't you?”

Fili nodded. “Your brother was very convincing. He threatened to physically harm me if I didn't stop being an idiot and talked to you about my feeling. So here I am. Probably going to die in a couple hours. Declaring my love to the greatest thief the world has ever known.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Flattery has gotten me many, many places,” Fili protested. “Especially when I tell the truth. You are a great dwarf and the best thief of all, and I love you.”

“You're an idiot,” Nori sniggered before kissing him. “But I suppose that makes you _my_ idiot.”

The prince grinned at him, and kissed him back.

Later, if they survived the battle, they would talk about things, about how this, whatever it was, would work. Princes didn't marry thieves, and thieves didn't stay long in one place, but they'd make it work one way or another.

If they survived.

 

* * *

 

And they did survive, though it was a close thing. Fili lost two fingers, but he was better off that Kili who did not wake up for more than two weeks after the battle, or Thorin who lost his right leg.

When Fili woke up (he had fainted at some point, he wasn't sure when or how), Nori was at his side, looking tired and in pain, but otherwise mostly well. His bad dwarf had gotten away with nothing more than a broken arm.

“I'm not a bloody soldier,” he grumbled. “A battle is no way to kill people. Give me a good clean assassination over that any day.”

Fili had laughed.

He was alive, he was happy, he was in love.

Nothing else mattered.

 

* * *

 

Over the following weeks, they negotiated a few rules. Nori had accepted a job offer from Thorin, one he could not talk about (“would have to kill you, princeling”) but that seemed to involve an awful lot of spying and putting his nose in other people's business. It also meant he would sometimes go away for weeks or even months. Their first rule was that when Nori wasn't in Erebor, he could get to bed with whoever he wanted, and so could Fili (he didn't think he'd use that permission, but Nori had insisted), but when they were both in the mountain, they were _together_.

Nori wouldn't marry Fili. Mostly because he didn't see the point, and they both knew that some day, the prince might have to give the throne an heir, and that would be a good deal easier if he could marry the mother.

Fili wouldn't use his power to get Nori out of trouble, in exchange for which Nori wouldn't get into any trouble that would require Fili's intervention.

This was a rule they both knew they wouldn't follow, if it came to that.

They set more rules as time passed and as they needed them. It wasn't always easy, but it was never difficult enough to make them want to end it, and things were well.

 

* * *

 

Until the day Nori announced he had to leave for a year.

 

* * *

 

For his first few weeks alone, Fili was miserable. It had been five years since the reconquest of Erebor, and this wasn't the first time that his lover was going away on mysterious business for Thorin, but it usually was for a couple days, a few weeks at most. A whole year without his bad dwarf felt like an eternity. He didn't sleep well. He hadn't slept well since the battle anyway, but it was worse than ever now, as he kept waking up in the middle of the night. He dreamed of orcs and blood, and always turned to the window, hoping to see Nori coming in.

In the end, it was Kili who offered him to come spend his evening with him and Ori.

“It'll be like the good old days at home. You're always busy nowadays, I miss having you around and talking about stuff. We only ever meet for official things now...”

“Won't your husband mind having me around at night?”

“We'll kick you out when we want to go to bed,” Kili joked. “And it was Ori's idea in the first place, so I don't think he minds. He's taking care of you for his brother, I guess.”

Fili had agreed, in the end. He didn't regret it. It had been a long while since he'd had any time with Kili. Being a prince had been hard work in Ered Luin, but that was nothing compared to what is was now that they really had a kingdom, and both him and Kili had been busy in different parts of the mountains, spending what little free time they had with their respective lovers. Or husband, in Kili's case. The idiot had married Ori as soon as he'd recovered from the battle.

Their mother had been furious to have missed her baby's wedding, and to this day, she still didn't get along that well with Ori, whom she accused of having shamelessly seduced her youngest son.

“I suppose she's right enough,” Ori joked one night. “I seduced you during the quest, and I dishonoured you on the way. Shame on me.”

“I certainly didn't mind,” Kili replied with a kiss on his cheek. “You're welcome to seduce me again any time you want, and if mother doesn't approve, that's too bad for her.”

Ori giggled happily, snuggling up against his husband. It was usually the sign that Fili needed to leave, but this time he was feeling rather reluctant. It had been snowing lately, and his room was dreadfully cold at night, whereas Kili's was nice and comfortable and warm, and he wasn't _alone_.

It had been four months since Nori had left, and he still missed him as much.

“You could stay the night,” Ori suggested all of a sudden, making both princes jump in surprise.

“What?”

Kili threw his husband a worried look.

“Ori, love, I'm not sure...”

“What? It'll be like on the road a bit, won't it? Keeping all together because it's cold outside. I miss that, having lots of people around me when I sleep. It was like being part of one big family, you know?”

It wasn't such a strange remark, coming from someone with two brothers and who, according to Nori, had often slept in the same bed as them before they were able to afford a house where they all had a room of their own. And the idea was tempting, it really was, except for the fact that Kili seemed rather uncomfortable. Since they too had shared a bed in the past, Fili could only assume that his brother didn't want him to sleep near Ori. He couldn't blame him for that. The little scribe had attracted a lot of unwanted attention since the reconquest of Erebor, and Kili had every reason to be a little possessive.

“I think it's better if I leave you two alone,” Fili said, forcing a smile. “I don't want to intrude on you time alone, and...”

“No, it's okay, stay!” Kili quickly protested. “We don't mind! I don't mind! It's like Ori said, it'll feel a bit like before, it'll be nice!”

“Are you sure...”

“More than sure! Come on, stay!”

There was something strange about the way Kili was blushing and holding Ori tight against him. Fili supposed it was possessiveness, but at the same time he had a feeling there was something entirely different at play there, something they weren't telling him. Not yet, at least, but it would come. Maybe Kili was clinging at his husband, but Ori was smiling at his brother-in-law, and there were promises of things to come in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

It should have been a one time thing, this sleeping with Ori and Kili.

But there they were, a month later, still doing it. They weren't even talking about it anymore, it had become a habit. Every night after he was done with his duties, Fili would join them in their room, they would eat together, talk for a while after, and then go to bed the three of them. Kili was usually the one in the middle, his brother and husband huddle each on one side of him.

It was perfect.

Or it would have been perfect, if Fili hadn't felt that his brother was growing frustrated. Kili wasn't usually a very affectionate dwarf, not physically, and never publicly, but he had started taking every excuse he could find to touch his husbands. It had been just a brushing of fingers at first, when they were walking side by side, but it had grown to firm clasps on the shoulders and taking him by the wrist during meetings. And _that_ was in public. In private, when it was just the three of them, Kili was constantly touching his husband, taking him on his lap, laying with his head on Ori's legs, braiding his hair as they talked or holding him and nuzzling at his neck. Ori seemed to find it perfectly normal, and never remarked on it or tried to stop it.

It made Fili more than a little uncomfortable, but he dared not say a thing. He was waiting for the day they'd ask to have a night alone, feeling loath to renounce to their company at night if they didn't ask him to go.

 

* * *

 

It was the noise that woke him up, a low, deep moan next to him, and even without opening his eyes, he recognised his brother's voice.

“Stop it Ori, he'll hear,” Kili panted. “What if he _wakes up_?”

“Just be quiet then, if you can. Come on Kee, you want it just as much as I do, don't you?”

He was answered by a weak moan that had Fili blushing. The prince closed his eyes as tightly as he could.

This wasn't the plan _at all_.

The plan had been to sleep with them until the day they needed intimacy. They were supposed to tell him one day that they wanted some time alone, not to... start fucking next to him as if he weren't there at all.

Another deep moan from Kili, followed by a chuckle from Ori, had him open his eyes. This was wrong, terribly wrong, but he couldn't help it.

It wasn't a real surprise to see his brother lying on his stomach, his face half hidden in the pillow and Ori above him, rocking slowly in and out. It was unexpectedly arousing, though. In the darkness, and with that look of intense concentration on his face, the little scribe looked entirely different from his usual soft and shy self. Kili had said more than once that he loved how in control his husband could be, and Fili had never believed him before. He did now, and he liked it more than he should have.

“Harder,” Kili begged, squirming under his lover. “You won't break me, please, _harder_.”

“I thought you were afraid of waking up your brother,” Ori chuckled, picking up his pace anyway. “Or could it be that you _want_ him to wake up? You like the idea of him seeing you like that, don't you?”

A desperate whimper answered him, and Fili closed his eyes again, terrified that they might notice that he was indeed watching. Fantasy was one thing, but having it come real was probably the last thing the two of them wanted.

“Do you think he would fuck you if we asked him?” Ori wondered. “I can just picture it... You'd be just as your are now, and he'd ride your, hard, just the way you like...”

“... _Yes_ ,” Kili moaned breathlessly. “Hard, yes. And you...”

“I'd watch at first, because you two would be so gorgeous together, and I'd tell myself I can't lose a _minute_ of it. But then I'd get so aroused, looking at you... so I'd prepare him and I'd fuck _him_ while he'd still be fucking _you_...”

Kili let out another low whine, to which Ori answered with a deep moan of his own, and Fili found himself looking again. His brother's face was buried in the pillow, his hands clenched in the sheets as his husband pounded into him, grinning and breathing hard.

“Fili will finish first of course,” Ori panted against his husband's ear, suddenly looking straight in the blond prince's eyes. “He's not used to it, and the stimulation will be too much, especially with the situation. It's going to feel like so much to him, being inside his little brother, and having his lover's brother fucking him. But he'll love it, don't you think?”

Fili swallowed, and gripped hard at the sheets bellow him to resist the impulse to touch himself. This was awfully wrong, and he should have looked away, closed his eyes, instead of staring right back at Ori.

“He'll finish first, and I'll keep fucking him,” the scribe continued, sounding breathless. “I'll keep going until it's too much and he begs me to stop, and that's when I'll finish too, but you'll still be just as hard and _so close_.”

“Ori, please, I need it now, please, _please_!”

Taking mercy on him, the scribe slipped a hand under his husband's body, and it didn't take long for both of them to reach their peak after. Ori stopped talking, but until the end, his eyes never left Fili's.

The blond prince waited until their breathing slowed down, and then left their bedroom.

He felt like he would never be able to look his brother in the eye again.

* * *

 

“So, did you like the show last night?” Kili asked him that evening, grinning smugly.

Fili chocked on his wine.

He had deliberately _not_ gone to his brother's apartments after his duties of the days, to avoid him and his naughty little minx of a husband. He had been less than pleased when Kili had come to his room with food and drinks for three, but there had been no comments about the previous night, and Fili had slowly relaxed.

Until that question.

“I have no idea what you mean, Kee.”

“I mean when Ori took me and you watched. He said after that you were awake, and that you seemed to like it.”

“He said what? You know, I'm starting to think mother isn't entirely wrong when she calls him a debauched hobbit. Kee, I saw you and your husband be... intimate, and his only reaction to it was to start telling you what would happen if I joined you. Doesn't it strike you as... well, not good?”

“No?”

“What do you mean _no_?”

“I mean we've done that before,” Kili explained. “Well, never with you in the bed of course, but it's not the first time we've played like that. I freak out a bit the first time, but he kept talking and he made it sound nice and, well, we had sort of planed to invite you to join some day. Ori said that Nori said that you had this rule that said you can sleep with other people when he's not home, and that it would be fine. Last night wasn't quite how we meant to get you to join us, but now you know it's an option.”

“Kili, it might have escaped you before, but we are brothers. You're not really supposed to want to fuck me.”

The younger prince snigger. “I don't want to fuck you! Getting fucked by you is another matter, but if you don't want to, I'd be more than okay with watching you and Ori. And don't protest, I know you've been looking at him.”

“Everyone looks at Ori.”

“Yeah, but most people don't look him in the eye while he buggers somebody else.”

And Kili had a point of course, but Fili was in no mood to admit it. Maybe he had loose morals (you didn't pick up a bad dwarf whose name you didn't even know in a shady tavern when you had morals) but this was too much of a mess for him. He drew the line at vaguely incestuous shags, thank you very much.

He asked to be left alone for the night, and for the following ones too. Kili looked disappointed, but he didn't insist, and went away, leaving the food and wine behind.

This was not happening, Fili decided firmly. He would not fall that low. He would not do that to Nori.

It was _not_ happening.

* * *

 

A week later he was fucking Ori while Kili watched, apparently delighted by the show.

A month, and he was on his hands and knees as Ori took him for the first time, Kili whispering encouragements in his ear and kissing him to help him relax against the intrusion.

Another three months, and they were enacting the little scenario that Ori had told Kili that famous night. Fili knew he shouldn't have accepted, knew it was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when Kili was so hot and tight bellow him, not when Ori was so big and deep in him and they were all moaning and groaning together.

He came first, just as Ori had said he would, and it was the most intense thing he had ever know.

 

* * *

 

Nori came home a week later.

Fili didn't know how he intended to tell his lover that he had been sleeping with both their brothers.

But finding Nori sitting on a chair next to the bed where the three of them slept after a particularly animated night was _not_ it.

“You weren't home, so I came here,” Nori said as if it explained everything.

“I'm too tired to even try to deny anything, so if you want to yell, just do it,” Fili replied sleepily.

“Why would I be angry? We had an agreement. You fuck who you want when I'm gone. If my brothers had been off-limit, I would have said so. Want to go have breakfast sometimes?”

“That is not the normal reaction to this, you know.”

“If you and I wanted normal, we would never have ended in that tavern. So. Breakfast?”

“Sure, just give me time to leave a note for the two idiots, or they'll worry and think I had second thoughts.”

Nori grinned and nodded.

Fili wrote the note, and they left together.

 

* * *

 

And it was that easy.

When Nori was around, he and Fili lived together and were perfectly happy. They joked together, drove Thorin and Dori and everyone else crazy, and worked for the good of Erebor.

But whenever Nori had to go, which was often enough (though he rarely left for more than a couple weeks if he could help it), then Fili lived with Ori and Kili until his lover came back. The first few times, Fili had worried that it wasn't fair on Nori, that he should try someone else to share his bed when he was alone.

“That's stupid,” his bad dwarf answered. “I'd rather know who you're sleeping with, and I know I can trust Ori. If there's any problem, it'll be easier to deal with it if it's between the four of us, between people we know we can trust. Keeping it in the family, if you will.”

“Fine then. You'll have to join us some day, though. Not fair of you to be the only one who's not a filthy depraved incestuous pervert.”

“We'll see, princeling. We'll see.”

And it was that easy, really.


End file.
